


Trespassers

by Skullszeyes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Companions, Drugs, Feral Behavior, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of The Operator, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Romance, Stalking, Star-crossed, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Hoody & Masky are watching a group of trespassers.
Relationships: Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody & Masky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	Trespassers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Wanted to write another fic for these two, a bit longer than my other one. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

12:34pm

Hoody watched the trespassers move throughout the building. He’s been keeping an eye on them for maybe an hour after they entered Rosswood Park. They didn’t seem to notice his presence, and from what he can tell, they were under the influence of a drug, which they were currently smoking.

Hoody wrinkled his nose when he had gotten close enough, and the strong scent made him annoyed a bit, but he stayed close. There were three men and two women, from the looks of it, they were all in their early twenties.

“Spooky fucking forest,” one of them said, a tall man with copper hair. He wore a simple brown and white plaid shirt and a black band shirt underneath, including black faded out jeans. Hoody found out his name was Ethan.

“You said this would be scary, Chris,” one of the women says, her hair a dyed patchy blonde, her eyes red and hooded, smiling in a mocking way at a man wearing a red sweater.

“It is scary,” Chris said, glaring at the girl.

“Ooooo,” the red haired girl said, then burst into a fit of laughter.

Hoody was still trying to figure out their names and why they came to this building. It was the hospital that Masky sometimes returns to after one of his episodes, or when he wants to meet up with Hoody.

He wasn’t here, but he hoped Masky would come around sooner or later. He wasn’t sure yet what he wanted to do with these people. Right now, he just had to watch them and hope the Operator didn’t make an appearance. That would ruin everything, and Hoody didn’t want to follow these people around, watching their movements and what they’ll eventually become.

“Chris,” the other said, not Ethan, but the third who was much quieter and seemed to be fumbling with something. From Hoody’s vantage point, it looks like a small camera of some sort.

Chris wanders over to him and looks at the camera. “What is it?”

“It’s fucking up,” he said, his voice quiet and patient, “I don’t know why, it worked on our way here, but now...it has all this bullshit distortions.”

Hoody turned his attention to Ethan and the two girls. Apparently the blonde is Lena, and the redhead is Jenny. They were passing around a joint Ethan had sparked up. The scent was filling the air in this area, and Hoody was tired of it. He moved away from them, then found some rocks and started throwing them down an empty hallway. The echo would either freak them out and they’d eventually investigate, or they’ll leave.

He didn’t really think they’d leave, so he hid and waited. Then the noises rose, and he watched as each of them passed him from where he was hiding.

“Did you hear that?” Chris asked, his voice falling, he was tense and was looking into the rooms.

“It’s an empty fucking hospital,” Ethan told him, but the way his shoulders were tensed really did not solidify his confidence, at least to Hoody who was watching the group.

“What if there’s...ghosts here?” Lena asked, hugging her arms. She didn’t sound as scared, more intrigued than anything else.

“Don’t say that,” Jenny said, slapping Lena’s arm. “I can’t fucking deal with shit like that.”

Lena scoffed. “You’re the one who wanted to come here, right?”

“I did not, Ethan had the idea.”

Ethan looked over his shoulder. “Actually, I’m pretty sure it was—”

Another noise makes them all go still, and Hoody grimaced at the girls' shrieks echoing in the hall. What he was actually interested in though, like the group, was where the noise was coming from. He didn’t make it, and it came from somewhere up ahead.

Was it Masky, or did this group add more people? He’d have to check it out. So he moved along the broken glass and debris and on the side of the building. He sprinted to the other end, and entered a small area and was back inside the hospital. He heard the voices coming from somewhere down the hall, but they weren’t making any progress in getting closer to the so-called noise.

Unlike Hoody who finally noticed Masky standing against the wall, a foot from the hall. He was relieved to see him, even when Masky turned and looked at him. He wasn’t surprised to see Hoody, but placed a finger against the mask’s mouth to keep Hoody from making any more noise.

He wasn’t, but Hoody couldn’t help himself. He walked over to Masky, lifting the black mask that was over his face halfway, then without really thinking about it, Hoody lifted Masky’s mask, and leaned forward and kissed him right on the mouth.

Masky stiffened at Hoody lifting the mask, and the kiss itself. Hoody lowered the mask and his own, then leaned forward to look around the corner.

He hadn’t initiated a kiss before, but Hoody couldn’t really help it. He’s been feeling somewhat more of late when it came to Masky. Not because of their companionship, but something else...and he really didn’t think a kiss was all that special besides what it could mean for them.

Hoody placed a finger to his mouth at Masky who was still standing still, staring straight ahead. Did it really have much of an affect? He didn’t know, but they still had these people to deal with first. Hoody grabbed Masky’s arm and pulled him through the window so they’d be able to follow behind the group. He really didn’t want to be noticed by these people, at least not yet.

The smell of their drug was getting stronger as they finally managed to get behind...two of them. Where were the others?

Masky nudged him in the arm, pointing to the side, and Hoody nodded. His partner headed away from him and probably after the others. Hoody stayed with Ethan and Chris.

“Do you actually think anything is in this fucking shithole?” Chris asked.

“Not really,” said Ethan. “But I wouldn’t mind freaking out the others. I mean, Julian’s been asking for it since he brought his stupid camera with him.”

Chris chuckled. They were going on about a prank they could pull on the others, at least until the three of them heard screaming coming from where the others were. Hoody went still against the wall, watching Chris and Ethan twist around, their eyes hazy from the drug.

“What the fuck is going on?” Chris asked, his voice higher and a bit pitched.

“There’s...there’s someone over there!” Jenny said, grabbing onto Chris’ arm and hiding behind him. Lena was with Ethan, while Julian was panting, holding the camera.

“Did you see anything on your stupid camera?” Ethan asked, grabbing it from Julian’s hand.

“I...I think so.”

Lena shivered. “At first we were hearing noises from the trees, then Julian said he saw something.”

Chris scoffed. “It’s probably nothing, you fucking idiot.” He hit Julian in the arm while Ethan was looking at the footage.

“Hold up, wait...what the fuck is that?” Ethan asked. He showed the others what he found. Lena shuddered again as she took a step back.

“Is that a...mask?” Jenny asked, sounding perplexed than scared.

“Looks like we do have some asshole hanging around here wearing a mask,” Chris said, passing the camera back to Julian.

“One moment we saw him,” Lena said, her eyes were wide with fright, “then he was gone.”

“Probably ran off when you guys noticed him,” Ethan said, pushing past Julian and headed off toward the entrance to the building. He seemed really confident in whatever was going through his head, which was a problem for Hoody who didn’t want them getting close to Masky.

So, instead, Hoody jumped out and grabbed a hold of Chris, while Lena and Jenny started screaming, and Julian held the camera, but it seemed it was distorting again. Once Chris was on the ground, Hoody sprinted away from the others. They weren’t exactly chasing him and he figured they ran after Ethan who was investigating Masky’s appearance in the woods.

He ran through the building then jumped out a window. The screaming continued as Hoody ran toward the sound, then skidded near a corner, and stopped so he could peer around it.

What he saw was possibly something he expected to happen at some point.

Masky had thrown Ethan to the ground and was now on top of him, then he was being pulled off by Chris and Jenny, while Julian and Lena were helping Ethan to his feet.

Hoody was about to go out and help until Lena couldn’t stop screaming, and she yanked on Chris’ arm, then the two were running toward the woods, followed by Jenny.

“There’s two of them!” Julian was trying to tell Ethan who was going after Masky again. Hoody watched the fight go down, mostly out of amusement since Masky was doing quite well against Ethan who was maybe three inches taller and lankier.

Julian was rooted to the ground with his camera in his hands. Hoody decided to go after him. He moved around quietly as the fight continued, and he wasn’t surprised Masky managed to keep his mask from falling from his face throughout the alteration.

Ethan was grunting as he was once again slammed to the ground, a curse falling from his parted lips as Masky managed to punch him in the face a few times.

“You fucking mask wearing coward,” Ethan yelled, trying to get Masky off of him.

Hoody was taking a careful step toward Julian until they both heard rustling coming from the trees behind them. Jenny returned, and gasped out loud at the sight of Hoody, and Julian’s eyes widened at the sight of him. He moved quick and grasped his wrist, yanking him forward, then slamming his fist against Julian’s face. It was a bit messy to grab the camera, and when he did, he kicked Julian in the side, and faced the camera toward them as Julian winced on the ground, then got up and stumbled toward Jenny.

Once they were out of sight, Hoody turned around, almost gasping as Ethan ran past him, blood on his face from the series of punches from Masky.

Hoody taped them disappearing into the woods before turning around to face Masky. He turned the camera off and walked over to him. He was gasping from exertion, and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Hoody pocketed the camera, and placed a hand on Masky’s arm in hopes to comfort him, and that those people wouldn’t come back. 

He hadn’t expected them actually making an appearance, but he wasn’t sure if those people would believe what they saw since they were on a drug, and they didn’t have evidence they were there now that Hoody had Julian’s camera.

Hoody and Masky wandered back into the building, and as Hoody was thinking of what he was going to do about the camera. He heard a distinct sound coming from behind him, then he stopped and turned to face Masky.

He seemed a little nervous, and Hoody wasn’t sure if he actually heard...him talk. He was prone to talking sometimes, but not all the time. At least not so much when he was in Hoody’s presence, and usually a curse would slip from his mouth when he was attacked by others, or when they were far away from _it_.

Masky turned his head, he was either stiff or relaxed every few seconds. At least until Hoody was in front of him, he placed a finger to the mask’s mouth, and Hoody realized what he was going on about.

Hoody couldn’t help the smile that Masky couldn’t see. So, the kiss did affect him in some way. At least it wasn’t just him.

He wasn’t sure why, but he brought Masky into another room, even though the glass was broken, and the walls were old with peeling wallpaper. And he pulled up his own mask at the same time Masky did, then he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

His face tingled, cheeks warming at the touch of Masky’s mouth again. His heart was racing so hard now that he was actually able to kiss Masky. He turned his head, pulling away only to kiss him again a few times, then he couldn’t help the smile at Masky’s annoyance.

He wanted something deeper, so when he kissed him again, Masky opened his mouth so Hoody could taste him fully. And he couldn’t help the excitement in his body at Masky’s moan in the back of his throat as Hoody kept him firmly against the wall, trying his best to make this last for the both of them before they have to separate again.

They always have too.

Masky’s time is a lot shorter than Hoody’s, and if they stay together for too long, then the Operator can easily find them. He doesn’t really want that to happen, not when they can end up submitting to its presence.

He wants him so badly, but they have other things to deal with. Hoody needs to track down those people and make sure they aren’t completely affected thanks for being in their presence, and most importantly, Masky’s.

While this is going on, Masky will leave. Hoody isn’t sure when he’ll come back, but for now, this is how it’ll be.

When Hoody pulls away and Masky lets out a groan from the loss of contact, Hoody smiles, he can’t help it and presses a last peck against Masky’s mouth before they put their masks back on.

Masky leaves first, and maybe an hour later when Hoody finally manages to hide the camera somewhere safe. He doesn’t want others to know about it. He also leaves so he can find those people and make sure they don’t end up like them.

**Author's Note:**

> I put "star crossed" because Tim regains a part of himself, and returns to his normal life from time to time, while Brian doesn't. So, they're always separated in some way, and Brian has to wait for him to come back while making sure they're presence doesn't influence others.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
